


Fire

by mvernet



Series: The Hits Of The '70's [4]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Fiery Kisses, M/M, Post-The Plague, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-The Plague. Hutch has heightened senses and Starsky is setting him on fire.</p><p>A Songfic inspired by Fire by The Pointer Sisters<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WW5NyYHH3YA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

I'm ridin' in your car  
You turn on the radio  
You're pullin' me close  
I just say no  
I say I don't like it  
But you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we kiss  
Ooooh, fire

Starsky made Hutch wait at the entrance to the airport passenger boarding area while he got the Torino. The legally parked Torino. Hutch humored Starsky because he knew his recent battle with a deadly plague was almost as hard on Starsky as it was on Hutch. And Hutch was still fighting the battle. Chilly, tired, pale, coughing every now and then, Hutch was truly not ready for the big league. Starsky's offer to "take him home and tuck him in," was growing more appealing by the minute.

Starsky nearly drove onto the sidewalk trying to get to Hutch so he wouldn't have far to walk.

Hutch smiled and pulled open the passenger side door. The radio was playing "All You Need Is Love." He folded his long legs and sighed as he sat down. It felt wonderful to sit in Starsky's car again. Hutch had been noticing that his senses seemed to be more sensitive than before he was sick. The air was sweeter. The breeze more refreshing. And his Partner's soothing voice and soft touches were leaving him with sensory overload.

"Hutch, Babe? You doin' good?" Starsky reached over and rubbed Hutch's arm.

"Yeah, Starsk. Just a little tired." Hutch ended the sentence with a slight cough.

"I shouldn't a let you come here. This damn thing started at this airport. You coulda said goodbye to the Lady Doc at the hospital." said Starsky.

"But I would have missed that kiss." Hutch threw his head back and winked at Starsky.

"Not so great, that kiss. You deserve betta than that. You almost died." Starsky said softly.

Hutch leaned closer to his Partner. The Torino's seat squeaked at the movement, Hutch's jacket rustled. He put his hand on Starsky's shoulder and squeezed the leather there. It made a creaking sound. Starsky held his breath at the touch. Hutch was hyper aware of it all.

"Starsk, I'm alive thanks to you. I appreciate what you and the 'Lady Doc' did for me. I'm not in love with her, but I am so grateful, so grateful to be able to touch." Hutch closed his eyes.

His mind went back to the isolation room. The loneliness, the fear of death. The worst part was the absence of human touch. Hutch thought he was strong and tough, but near the end, he ached to be touched. A hand without a glove. A mouth without a mask, touching his, smiling...

"Babe? Come over here." Starsky pulled Hutch gently across the seat into an embrace. Hutch held on tightly. 

"Oh, Starsk. I was so alone, so afraid. I missed this, us, so much." Hutch lifted his eyes to Starsky's. His senses were reeling. Starsky's scent, the warmth of his body, the soft breath on his face.

Starsky took Hutch's face in his hands and kissed him sweet and deep.

"Hutch." Starsky said roughly."You ain't never gonna be alone again. I got ya back. Gonna keep ya."

Hutch was shocked. Shocked by the kiss. Shocked by his Partner. Shocked by the fact that he was on fire.

"S...Starsk... What? I...I... don't like this, Starsk! No!" Hutch could barely speak.

"Don't lie to yourself, Babe."

Starsky straightened leaving his right hand around Hutch's shoulders and started to drive.

Hutch leaned his head against Starsky and closed his eyes, too tired to talk. Too tired to resist the closeness he craved.

.oOOo.

Late at night  
You're takin' me home  
You say you wanna stay  
I say I wanna be alone  
I say I don't love you  
But you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we kiss  
Ooooh, fire

Starsky pulled in front of his apartment and reached awkwardly with his left hand to shift into park. His right arm was full of Hutch and he hated to move. Hutch had nuzzled into Starsky's leather jacket while he slept. Hutch's arms were around Starsky's waist.

"Hutch?" Starsky whispered. "Hutch, we're here. Wake up, Darlin'."

Hutch slowly opened his eyes. He felt warm and cared for. He took a deep breath. The spiciness of aftershave mixed with the strong scent that was all Starsky pulled him into awareness. He untangled himself and sat up, feeling confused.

"Starsk? Did you call me, Darling?"

"I did, Darlin'." Starsky smiled.

Hutch rubbed his eyes. He looked into Starsky's.

"D...Did you kiss me, Starsk?"

"I did that, Darlin'." Starsky stroked Hutch's cheek.

Hutch pulled away and realized where he was.

"Why are we at your place? I want to go home."

"Because I have a surprise for you here, Darlin'. I'll take you home later." said Starsky.

"Don't call me that, Starsk. And don't kiss me again! Not till I can think straight, okay?"

"Sure, Beautiful. Whateva ya need." Now it was Starsky's turn to wink.

.oOOo.

Starsky opened his door and allowed Hutch to enter. 

"Check out the kitchen, Beautiful!" said Starsky.

Hutch went to the kitchen and turned to Starsky with a lopsided smile. The counter was packed with cakes, cookies and pies.

"Look in the fridge." said Starsky.

Hutch pulled open the fridge door and found a rainbow of casserole dishes all neatly covered with foil, ready to pop in the oven.

Starsky came to the fridge and placed his hand on Hutch's neck and began to gently rub his tired muscles.

"Every one we know, Hutch. All the cop's wives, all our friends at work, all our friends at Huggy's, they all sent food. They just wanted you to know how much you were missed. How much you're loved."

"Th...This is wonderful, Starsk. All this. It means a lot to me." Hutch snagged a chocolate chip cookie.

The homemade taste exploded in his mouth. It was like he had never tasted food before. He let out a moan of ecstasy. He finished the cookie and licked his fingers.

Then Hutch noticed Starsky staring at him with passionate eyes.

"Jeez, Hutch. You're...you're..." Starsky didn't finish. He pulled Hutch close and kissed him again. He heard the same moan Hutch made for the cookie vibrate against his tongue.

Hutch felt flames starting to engulf him. The fire was raging out of control. He had to get away before he hurt Starsky. His heightened senses made him burn with desire, but his loving heart made him stop.

Hutch pulled away. 

"Starsk. I'm alive. I'm going to be okay. You don't want to do this. You're just emotional. I..I'm going to take a nap. Then we'll eat together. Okay, Buddy?" Hutch smiled sadly.

"Whateva ya say, Darlin'." Starsky said as he watched Hutch go into the bedroom.

.oOOo.

Late that night, Starsky drove Hutch home. As Starsky went to get out Hutch grabbed his arm.

"Starsk, don't come up. I...I want to be alone tonight."

"You want to be alone. After all you went through in that isolation ward, you want to be alone. You think I'm gonna be able to drive away knowing you're still recovering from that? I'll go crazy with worry. You don't even know when to take your meds or how many pills. You're still in a daze, Darlin'. You're not thinkin' straight..."

"Starsk I don't love you. Not like you want. Not like you need. Yeah, I'm scared to be alone, but I'm more scared of you right now."

Starsky looked stunned.

"You're a liar, Hutch. But you're sick, so I'll give you tonight to think about that kiss we had. I'll be here in the mornin'... Darlin'."

Hutch got out of the car and Starsky peeled out, leaving Hutch coughing on the sidewalk.

.oOOo.

 

You had a hold on me  
Right from the start  
A grip so tight  
I couldn't tear it apart  
My nerves all jumpin'  
Actin' like a fool  
Well, your kisses they burn  
But my heart stays cool  
Well, Romeo and Juliet  
Samson and Delilah  
Baby you can bet  
A love they couldn't deny  
My words say split  
But my words they lie  
'Cause when we kiss  
Ooooh, fire

Hutch glanced at the clock next to his bed. 3:00 am. He got out of bed. It was no use. He couldn't sleep. His nerves were on fire. He could feel Starsky's kiss burning his lips. His room felt hot and airless. He was having problems breathing. His heart was pounding. He wanted Starsky. Wanted to wrap himself around him and breathe deep. He needed to stay cool for the sake of his partnership. For the sake of Starsky. The phone rang and Hutch jumped.

"Hello?" Hutch said.

"First ring, Darlin'? You okay?" Starsky concerned voice traveled across the phone lines.

Hutch sighed. "No Starsk. Not okay. I'm on fire! I can't breathe! You got a hold on me so tight I can't break it apart. You're right. I'm a liar. I love you so much I feel like I'm dying. I don't want to be alone. I know what I said, but I was wrong. I want you, Starsk. I love you. Please...please!"

"Hutch! Calm down! I never shoulda left you alone. You foolish Blintz! You got yourself all worked up. You sit tight, your Romeo is comin'."

Hutch looked at the phone buzzing in his hand.

"Romeo?"

.oOOo.

Starsky opened the door to Hutch's place with his key and rushed into the bedroom. Hutch sat on the floor, phone still in his hand.

Starsky didn't like what he saw. Hutch was flushed and too tired to get up. He just lifted his head, smiled and said, "Starsk." But that said it all.

Starsky sat in front of him and cradled his hot face in his cool hands, He kissed him tenderly.

"Come on, Sweet Darlin', I'm gonna cool ya down, get ya comfortable and then we're gonna build us a fire." 

Ooooh, fire  
Kisses like fire  
Burn me up with fire  
I like what you're doin' now  
Fire  
Touchin' me  
Fire  
Touchin' me  
Burnin' me  
Fire


End file.
